I AM IN MY SELF
by Lgaara
Summary: [Multichap] - [Hinata Hyuuga X Sabaku Gaara]/Menceritakan kisah seorang gadis bernama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang mempunyai lebih dari 2 kepribadian. Bagaimanakah kisah percintaannya yang penuh liku dengan semua kepribadian dalam dirinya . Langsung aja OK!/mind to review
1. Chapter 1

**I AM IN MY SELF**

**By : Lgaara**

**Pairing : [Hinata Hyuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto : Massashi Kishimoto**

**I Am In My Self : Lgaara**

**WARNING (s) ; OOC,EYD,GAJE,ABAL,and many others [yang gak suka silahkan ketik tombol "BACK"]**

**SUMMARY :Menceritakan kisah seorang gadis bernama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang mempunyai lebih dari 2 kepribadian, bagaimanakah kisah percintaannya yang penuh liku dengan semua kepribadian dalam dirinya . Langsung aja OK!**

**Chapter 1**

Sore hari itu langit terlihat lebih gelap.

Beberapa tetesan air mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi.

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun yang telah menguning dan berguguran.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sambil sesekali menghela nafas lelah.

Ia harus segera pulang.

Namun ia belum bergeming.

Tampak seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya mulai basah.

Badannya mulai bergetar dan bibirnya terlihat pucat.

Hinata sedikit mendongak.

Terlihat sepasang bola mata yang terlihat kontras itu.

Sebelah kiri berwarna amethys dan sebelah kanan berwarna hitam.

Begitulah sejak lahir.

Memang Hinata dikaruniai atau bisa disebut kutukan olehnya.

Mempunyai mata berubah-ubah sesuai dengan kepribadian yang berbeda pula.

Hitam maka ia akan menjadi orang yang murung.

Merah menjadi pemberani.

Kuning menjadi bersemangat.

Dan yang terakhir berwarna putih cenderung lavender Hinata akan menjadi seorang yang dingin.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya membuat pribadinya kerap kali berubah-berubah.

Seperti ada beberapa jiwa/roh yang merasuki tubuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kembali melihat keadaan si gadis manis kita A.K.A Hinata Hyuuga yang terlihat murung

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian sesaat lalu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Sangat sakit mengingat laki-laki yang ia sukai lagi-lagi mengacukannya.

Ukh menyebalkan rasanya Ingin aku congkel matanya yang selalu tajam dan memandang remeh terhadapku.

Berubah lah bola matanya menjadi berwarna merah.

Kemarahan dan kesedihan mulai memenuhi hatinya.

Aku harus tenang.

Yah tenang aku tidak mau menyakiti benda apapun yang tidak bersalah untuk meluapkan amarahku.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang Hinata mulai beranjak pulang.

Dia tidak mau mendengar ceramah panjang Nisannya yang berujung mewajibkannya diantar-jemput sekolah oleh supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga.

Tidak tidak Hinata masih mau datang ketempat ini seusai pulang sekolah.

Bukan tempat yang terlalu indah atau apapun itu hanya sebuah taman kecil dibelakang sekolahnya.

Tapi cukup menyenangkan mengingat ia memang suka tempat yang sunyi dan sepi untuk menyendiri.

Hinata mulai bangkit dari tempatnya semula duduk dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata telah disambut oleh pandangan dingin dan menyelidik mendapati dirinya pulang dalam keadaan yang sebut saja tidak baik basah kuyup seperti ini.

Menghela nafas sejenak Neji pun bertanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Disertai nada dingin dan pandangan menusuk.

nisannya ini memang posesiv terhadap dirinya.

Sambutan yg manis sekali Nisan ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Emhh...ano...Nisan...aku..."

Tak tau harus menjawab apa Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

Neji menghela nafas lagi tak habis fikir kenapa adiknya ini pulang dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan menurut dirinya.

"Sudahlah cepat bersihkan dirimu dan jangan lupa makan malam."

"Hai... baik Nisan."

Hinata cepat-cepat beranjak dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Hah... aku harus cepat sebelum ayah pulang dan menanyaiku yang macam-macam melihat penampilanku yang seperti sadako ini."

Keesokan paginya terjadi keributan didalam sebuah kamar.

Kamar yang didominasi cat berwarna lavender tampat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dikepang menyamping dan poninya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian alisnya.

Mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang pas ditubuhnya yang mungil.

Terlihat anggun dan manis.

Dia sangat bersemangat dan terburu-buru.

"Haaaaah...

Aku harus tiba disekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya."

Terlihatlah bola matanya yang berwarna kuning yang cerah dan terpancar kehangatan disana.

Gadis itu terlihat bersemangat dan ceria.

Padahal kemarin ia terlihat murung dan bersedih.

"Aku harus melupakan lelaki dingin itu.

Mengingat rambutnya yang berwarna merah membuatku kesal dan marah-marah saja."

Hinata pun sedikit terkekeh atas pemikirannya yang konyol itu.

"Yosh.. aku siap berangkat."

Hinata pun menyambar tas sekolahnya dan ikut bergabung bersama keluarga Hyuuga untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Tousan, Neji-nisan, dan Hanabi-chan."

Dengan bersemangat Hinata menyapa semua anggota keluarganya.

"Ohayou"

Balas mereka serempak.

Neji sedikit melirik adik sepupunya itu melalui ekor matanya.

"Mulai sekarang Nisan yang akan mengantar-jemput mu kesekolah Hinata-chan."

Sebelum Hinata menjawab Neji sudah memotongnya cepat.

"Dan tidak ada bantahan ini PERINTAH.

Tousan juga telah memberi ijin."

Hinata hanya bisa menganguk pasrah.

Kalau sudah begini pasti ia sulit membuat Nisan berubah fikiran.

"Aku selesai.

Aku berangkat Tousan, Hanabi-chan.

Ayo Neji-ni cepat cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah aku bertambah semangat."

Seru Hinata riang.

"Hn"

Hiasi hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan membaca koran paginya.

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Neechannya yang bersemangat.

Hanabi juga tak habis fikir kenapa Neechannya itu mempunyai pribadi yang berbeda.

Sesuai perubahan bola matanya.

Mengingat dia dan Neji normal-normal saja.

Ups..

Maaf Neechan aku tak bilang kamu gak normal kok.

"Hihihihihi..."

Begitulah isi kepala Hanabi.

Sesampainya disekolah.

"Ano... terima kasih Nisan."

Neji hanya bergumam.

"Jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah Nisan akan menjemputmu.

Jangan pergi kemana-mana.

Dan jangan mencoba kabur mengerti!"

Ceramah panjang lebar Neji sambil menatap penuh ancaman kepada adik manisnya itu.

"Ba...baik ni..Nisan."

Jawab Hinata lesu.

Hinata pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Nisannya yang menatap punggung kecil dan rapuh itu mulai menjauh.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet siswa berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum lembut dan berjalan berdampingan dengan siswi berambut bubble gum yang juga sedang tersenyum ceria kearahnya.

Ukhhh... pemandangan ini yang selalu merusak mood ku dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Kapan senyum itu ditujukan untukku?"

Hinata bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu Hinata-chan."

Tersentak kanget.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sahabat kuning menyilaukan A.K.A Naruto yang tersenyum lebar menampikan deretan giginya.

"Hinata tersenyumlah perlihatkan senyummu yang manis itu."

Seru Naruto sambil mencubiti kedua pipi Hinata yang chubby.

Membuat pemiliknya sedikit meringis dan kesal.

"Ittaii...

Hentikan Naruto-kun sakit."

Naruto menatap Hinata penuh arti.

"Sebernarnya apa yang dipikirkannya setiap kali melamun,dattebayo."

Ucapnya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah Hinata-chan."

Hinata pun tersenyum hingga deretan giginya terlihat.

Dengan rona merah dikedua pipi chubby nya membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Kamu manis sekali Hinata-chan.

Aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

Naruto pun langsung memeluk Hinata erat dan gemas.

"Ukh...

Naruto-kun sesaaak."

Terlihat kepala Hinata menyembul dibalik dada bidang Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu dan gugup.

"Gomen Hinata-chan."

Mereka pun tertawa dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka.

Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang Jade yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

**To be continue. . . .**

**. "Aku sudah lama baca FF tapi baru sekarang coba nulis, para senpai mohon kritik dan sarannya. Kalau gak suka cerita diatas jangan bully aku #pLak**

**"Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita yang entah fantasy dari mana datang #pundungdipojokan sebenernya terinspirasi dari salah satu tokoh anime kuroko no basuke,,, tunggu kelanjutannya yah aku usahain update cepet tapi gak janji doain aja semoga dapet ide gimana akhir ceritanya,,#Hihihihihihi...oh iyah hampir lupa bahasa penulisan saya memang sengaja dbuat beda sama yang lain jadi saya harap readers nggak pada bingung baca nya semoga.#gak yakin**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM IN MY SELF**

**By : Lgaara**

**Pairing : [Hinata Hyuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto : Massashi Kishimoto**

**I am in my self : Lgaara**

**WARNING (s) ; OOC,EYD,GAJE,ABAL,and many others [yang gak suka silahkan ketik tombol "BACK"]**

**A/N Sedikit tambahan biar gak bingung.**

**Author bakalan kasih nama panggilan Hinata sesuai sama warna bola matanya.**

**Misalkan kalau bola mata sebelah kanannya berubah hitam sebut aja KuroHinata.**

**Merah : AkaHinata. Kuning : KiiroHinata dan Putih : ShiroHinata.**

**Biar gak bingung dan gak terus jelasin.**

**Ok langsung aja selamat membaca!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Menandakan para siswa Konoha Gakuen akan segera memulai kegiatan belajar.

Para siswa dan siswi yang masih diluar lingkungan sekolah berlarian dan segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Didalam kelas 12 A kelas unggulan yang khusus bagi para murid berprestasi itulah kelas Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata sedang duduk dibangkunya yang berada paling kiri dekat dengan jendela

Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya Tenten.

"Hinata-chan aku pinjam catatanmu yah.

Aku belum sempat mengerjakan tugas Kakashi sensei.

Kumohon aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti minggu lalu dihukum berdiri didepan kelas sampai pelajaran Kakashi sensei selesai.

Kau tau itu sangat memalukan.

Terlebih lagi bagaiman kalau kakakmu tau.

Aku kan harus terlihat baik agar kakakmu itu menyukaiku."

Ujar Tenten merengek dengan nada memohon dan menatap penuh harap kepadanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera memberikan buku catatan matematikaku kepada Tenten.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan.

Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Tenten dengan kecepatan tinggi menyambar bukunya dan segera menyalinnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kanan.

mataku tak sengaja menangkap sosoknya yang sedang mendengarkan celotehan Sakura.

Aku iri sekali pada Sakura yang menjadi sahabat kecilnya Gaara.

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

Sepertinya Gaara sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dan malah menikmati cerita Sakura.

Gaara sepertinya menyukai sifat Sakura yang ceria dan semangat.

Kupikir hanya Sakura yang diperbolehkan Gaara memasuki kehidupannya.

Karena hanya Sakura satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi sahabat Gaara.

Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikannya.

Dan sepasang Jade menatap kearahnya.

Hinata terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Deg...deg...deg

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sungguh ia tak tahan berlama-lama menatap Jadenya yang tajam.

Seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya.

Kriet...

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Menampakan Kakashi sensei dengan senyum tanpa dosa dibalik maskernya.

Menyadari dia terlambat selama 25 menit.

Hah... kebiasaan

Berdehem pelan Kakashi sensei melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ohayou.

Maaf yah Sensei terlambat tadi dijalan Sensei..."

"Tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Potong Naruto cepat sambil menatap bosan Senseinya itu.

"Selalu saja Sensei beralasan seperti itu."

Serbu Kiba tak mau kalah menimpali ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, gomen gomen nah murid-murid karena jam pelajaranku tidak banyak langsung saja buka buku latihan halaman 42 bab 1."

"Huhhh..

Sensei baru datang sudah memberi kami soal."

Keluh Naruto sambil menggurutu.

Kegiatan belajarpun dimulai.

Meski ada beberapa murid yang mengeluh melihat soal yang diberikan Kakashi Sensei tidak lah sedikit.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Hinata dan Tenten pun menuju kekantin.

"Hinata-chan kamu mau pesan apa?"

Tanya Tenten cepat sepertinya dia sudah sangat kelaparan

"Mh...kurasa aku ingin roti melon saja aku tak terlalu lapar."

"Baiklah tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dibangku kantin paling pojok.

"Kau tau kabar terbaru.

Tentang Hyuuga."

Ujar Karin antusias sambil menyeringai.

"Emh aku baru mendengar tadi pagi dari Shion."

Tayuya menimpali.

"Dasar Hyuuga itu tak tau diri.

Berani-beraninya dia mencoba mendekati Gaara-kun."

Ujar gadis berambut coklat Matsuri.

"Kemarin ada salah satu siswi yang melihat Hyuuga itu memberikan bento saat jam istirahat di atap sekolah.

Dan kau tau apa Gaara-kun langsung pergi dan mengabaikannya menolehpun tidak. Sungguh aku ingin melihat betapa menyedihkannya wajah Hyuuga itu."

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Karin ketiga gadis itu pun tertawa.

Hinata yang mendengar perbincangan mereka merasa sangat kesal.

Muak dan tak tahan hanya berdiam diri.

Mendengar cemoohan mereka.

Hinata bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang semula dia duduki.

Melangkah pelan dan mantap menuju meja mereka.

Setelah berdiri disamping gadis bernama Karin.

Hinata terdiam dan memperhatikan.

Karin yang sadar oleh keberadaannya pun menoleh.

Matanya melebar terkejut melihatku.

Karin terdiam dan hanya menatap mata merah menyalaku.

Matsuri dan Tayuya yang menyadari Karin terdiampun ikut menoleh dan juga sama-sama terkejut mendapati aku yang telah berdiri di meja kantin yang mereka duduki.

"Kalian diamlah.

Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi.

Jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah denganku."

Ujarku dingin penuh penekanan.

Karin dan kedua temannya yang mendapat ancaman sekaligus peringatan dari AkaHinata hanya mengangguk.

Mereka tak berani melawan.

Ataupun membantah ucapan AkaHinata.

Mereka masih ingat teman sekelas mereka Ino.

Ino yang berani menyebar gosip miring tentang Hinata dan berujung masuk kerumah sakit.

Ino mendapatkan tamparan menyakitkan dari AkaHinata.

Yang menyebabkan bibir gadis berambut pirang itu sobek.

Setelah mengatakan itu AkaHinata pergi menuju toilet.

Dia harus menenangkan diri.

Dia tak mau lepas kendali.

Dia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya yang sekarang sedang meledak-ledak.

Menarik napas panjang dan hembuskan seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Hinata pun sudah mulai merasa tenang.

Sungguh ia tak ingin mengecewakan Tousannya.

Menyewa seorang Psikiater untuknya.

Sungguh Hinata tidak gila.

Hanya saja Tousannya mengabil langkah itu agar dirinya bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya yang tidak stabil.

Dia tak ingin kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang.

Dimana ia menampar Ino yang telah berani membuat dan menyebarkan berita buruk tentang dirinya.

Sungguh mulut Ino memang pantas dirobek tapi jika dia melakukannya hanya akan mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga yang dia miliki.

Membasuh muka sejenak Hinata pun segera kembali kekantin.

Pasti Tenten sekarang tengah bingung mencarinya.

"Hinata-chan kau dari mana saja?"

Sembur Tenten kesal begitu Hinata sampai dan menghampirinya.

"Gomenne aku tadi dari toilet."

Jawabku menyesal telah membuat Tenten kesal dan khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu sih.

Aku kan binggung harus mencarimu kemana.

Ya sudah nih rotinya rasa melon seperti pesananmu Hinata-chan."

"Sekali lagi gomenne dan arigatou Tenten-chan."

Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Entah lah hanya dengan Tenten aku bisa berbicara dengan lancar tanpa gagap.

Mungkin karena aku telah lama bersahabat dan mengenal baik Tenten.

Dan selama itu pula Tenten menyukai Nisanku.

Hanya saja sampai sekarang Nisanku tetap saja acuh terhadap Tenten.

Sungguh nasib Tenten tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Tapi biarlah aku pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendukung dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk sahabat terbaikku dan Nisan tersayangku.

Sepulang sekolah seperi biasa Hinata menyempatkan diri datang ketaman dekat Sekolah.

Dia malas menunggu Neji menjemputnya digerbang sekolah.

Dan hanya akan menerima tatapan penuh benci dari para fans Gaara.

Dia tak menyangka kejadian diatap sekolah kemarin diketahui seluruh murid disekolah.

Kabar ini beredar dengan cepat.

Sedang asik duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca beberapa novel yang ia bawa didalam tas sekolahnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Langkahnya mengarah kepohon yang tengah Hinata duduki.

Hinata reflek berdiri dan menoleh.

"Ka...kau..."

Ucapnya terkejut tak menyangka bertemu dengannya saat ini.

**To be continue...**

**Yatta! #loncat2 sungguh aku terharu ada yang mau baca dan ngereview fanfic gaje aku, sungguh makasih banget setelah baca reviewnya aku jadi semangat dan langsung lanjut fanfic ini saat itu juga dan sekarang baru beres, tangan ku pegal2. Gimana menurut para readers apa alurnya terlalu lambat + lama, mohon kritik dan sarannya. **

**Saatnya balas review**

**Hiru nesaan : Emh... aku gak tau, jujur aja aku terinspirasi dari salah satu tokoh anime kuroko no basuke yang namanya akashi seijirou (bener ngak sih nulisnya) meski agak melenceng dan ngak mirip2 banget, keluarga hinata udah tau kok, kalau naruto dan gaara belum, di chapter ini dijelasin kalau hinata mencoba membatasi kepribadiannya agar tetap stabil sampai meminta pertolongan psikolog, kalau mengendalikan gak bisa karena itu muncul mengikuti emosi/mood yg hinata rasain saat itu. Makasih yah atas pertanyaannya chapter depan aku usahain buat ceritanya lebih jelas biar ngak bingung.**

**Virgo24 : iya ini udah update kilat secepat yelow flash #plak #ouh_ditimpuk_sandal.**

**Makasih yah dan khusus untuk Virgo24 aku update hari ini juga.**

**Pokoknya makasih buat para readers yang sudi membaca ff aku, aku akan berusaha update cepat pat pat pat... Dattebayo :-***


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM IN MY SELF**

**By : Lgaara**

**Pairing : [Hinata Hyuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto : Massashi Kishimoto**

**I am in my self : Lgaara**

**WARNING (s) ; OOC,EYD,GAJE,ABAL,and many others [yang gak suka silahkan ketik tombol "BACK"]**

**A/N Sedikit tambahan biar gak bingung.**

**Author bakalan kasih nama panggilan Hinata sesuai sama warna bola matanya.**

**Misalkan kalau bola mata sebelah kanannya berubah : **

_**Hitam : KuroHinata.**_

_**Merah : AkaHinata.**_

_**Kuning : KiiroHinata dan**_

_**Putih : ShiroHinata.**_

**Biar gak bingung dan gak terus jelasin.**

**Ok langsung aja selamat membaca!**

_Sepulang sekolah seperi biasa Hinata menyempatkan diri datang ketaman dekat Sekolah._

_Dia malas menunggu Neji menjemputnya digerbang sekolah._

_Dan hanya akan menerima tatapan penuh benci dari para fans Gaara._

_Dia tak menyangka kejadian diatap sekolah kemarin diketahui seluruh murid disekolah._

_Kabar ini beredar dengan cepat._

_Sedang asik duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca beberapa novel yang ia bawa didalam tas sekolahnya._

_Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat._

_Langkahnya mengarah kepohon yang tengah Hinata duduki._

_Hinata reflek berdiri dan menoleh._

_"Ka...kau..."_

_Ucapnya terkejut tak menyangka bertemu dengannya saat ini._

**Chapter 3**

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

_AkaHinata_ bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Kembali keposisi sebelumnya duduk tadi.

Mencoba membuatnya nyaman. _AkaHinata_ menyandarkan punggungnya pada dahan pohon dibelakangnya.

Mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada novel yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

Dan melanjutkan kembali acara membaca novel barunya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tanpa memperdulikan sosok yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut berwarna _indigo_ dan _merah_.

Mereka hanya terdiam.

Menikmati ketenangan yang mereka rasakan.

Meski tanpa mengucapkan persetujuan apapun.

Pemuda itu yakin bahwa _AkaHinata_ tak merasa terganggu dan keberatan akan kehadirannya.

Hati dan kata-kata _AkaHinata_ itu memang terbanding terbalik.

Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang.

Pura-pura tak peduli namun sedari tadi terus melirik kearahnya pikir pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak dalam keadaan baik."

Sosok yang diketahui seorang pemuda itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Tak menanggapi sikap ketus _AkaHinata_ kepadanya dan malah ikut mendudukan pantatnya diatas rumput tepat disamping _AkaHinata_.

Dibawah naungan pohon yang sama.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

Menikmati cuaca cerah siang ini.

Meskipun tadi kulit putih bak porselennya sempat merasa terbakar.

Saat dia berjalan dari parkiran sampai ketempat ini.

_AkaHinata_ hanya melirik dan tak menanggapi perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Terlalu malas baginya meskipun hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Atau menimpali obrolan yang pemuda itu coba ciptakan.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu.

Tentu saja atas ijin Neji juga.

Pemuda itu merebut paksa novel yang tengah digeleluti _AkaHinata_ agar mendapat perhatiannya.

"Sekarang kau pindah propesi menjadi seorang Supir?"

_AkaHina_ menatap sebal sosok itu yang telah mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

Dengan kepercayadirian yang tinggi sosok itu membalas perkataan pedas _AkaHinata_.

"Ck...Sepertinya kau memang menginginkan Supir setampan aku yah."

Pemuda itu menyeringai jahil.

Merasa berhasil telah menggoda _AkaHinata_.

"Percaya diri sekali.'

Cibir _AkaHinata_ sebal melihat tingkah sosok pemuda itu yang selalu seenaknya.

"Hey...aku tak keberatan menjadi sopir nona Hyuuga yang manja dan cengeng ini."

Sosok Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan menertawakan sosok Hinata semasa kecil yang ada dalam ingatannya dulu.

_Merasa Dejavu_.

Pertemuan tak sengaja keduanya saat dia melihat Hinata kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dibawah sebuah pohon yang terletak dipinggiran sungai tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Hinata kecil yang memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Terlihat rapuh dan ringkih.

Itu kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat mendiang ibu Hinata, Hyuuga Hitomi meninggal.

Setelah lama mereka terpisah.

Mereka dipertemukan lagi dibawah sebuah pohon.

Meskipun tempat dan pohonnya berbeda.

"Siapa yang kau maksud nona Hyuuga manja dan cengeng itu. Haahhh!"

_AkaHinata_ berkacak pinggang.

Merasa tidak terima diberikan julukan seperti itu.

"Memang siapa lagi Hyuuga yang berada disini. Nona Hyuuga?"

Pemuda itu menarik sebelah tangan Hinata agar mereka duduk lebih dekat.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tanya sosok itu.

Yang sekarang tengah memainkan helaian rambut Hinata yang menjuntai dipunggung Hinata yang mungil.

"Tidak"

Jawab _AkaHinata_ singat.

Menepis tangan pemuda itu yang mulai iseng merangkul bahunya yang masih terbalut baju seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"Kalau begitu.

Siapa yang dimaksud paman Hiasi yah!

Nona Hyuuga yang selalu menanyakanku kepadanya.

Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Suna untukmu tau.

Agar nona Hyuuga yang cengeng ini tidak terus merengek pada paman Hiasi."

Pemuda itu berusaha menghindar dari pukulan dan serangan _AkaHinata_ kepadanya.

Karena sejak tadi dia terus menggoda dan menjahili Hinata.

"Diam kau Sasori.

Jangan terus menggodaku."

Balas _AkaHinata_ sambil terus memukul bahu Sasori yang telah membuatnya sangat malu dan kesal.

"Hentikan Hinata-chan kau buas sekali.

Sepertinya kau ini sangat Agresif kepadaku."

Seringai jahil tampak diwajah baby face Sasori.

Meskipun terus mendapat pukulan Hinata dibahunya tak membuat dia jera untuk terus menggoda Hinata-chan nya ini.

"Jangan mengatakan kata-kata ambigu seperti itu."

_AkaHinata_ merasa wajahnya terbakar mendengar kata-kata Sasori yang menjebak itu.

"Kata ambigu apanya.

Kau memang agresif kepadaku.

Oh atau mungkin kau mengartikan kata itu lain kan Hi-na-ta-chan.

Baiklah aku akan mengabulkannya.

Kemarilah Hinata.

Kau pasti menginginkan Ciuman dariku."

Sasori terus saja menggoda Hinata.

Meski bahu dan pinggangnya mulai terasa sakit menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Hinata.

Sasori mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Menghentikan aksi KDRT (menurut Sasori) yang di terimanya dari Hinata.

"Baik aku takan mengodamu lagi Hinata-chan.

Pukulanmu lumayan juga untuk ukuran gadis cengeng sepertimu.

Sekarang cepat kemas barang-barangmu yang berserakan itu.

Kita pulang.

Kau tau perjalanan dari Suna-konoha itu lumayan melelahkan.

Setelah sampai dirumahmu nanti aku menunggu sambutan yang terbaik dari nona Hyuuga cengeng.

Siapkan makanan yang enak dan lezat.

Sediakan air hangat untukku mandi.

Bersihkan kamar kosong untuk aku tempati nanti.

Dan

Bla… bla… bla…

Mereka mulai beranjak menjauhi pohon tersebut diiringi rentetan tuntutan panjang lebar dari Sasori yang tak ada habisnya.

"Gaara gomen kau pasti menunggu lama.

Hari ini aku kebagian piket menggantikan Ino-pig yang masih sakit.

Gomen tak memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menghampiri Gaara yang tengah terdiam.

Bersandar pada tembok bangunan sekolah yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Dengan ceria Sakura berjalan menyusul Gaara yang telah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

"Gaara jangan lupa sore nanti menjemputku.

Minggu lalu kau telah berjanji akan menemaniku pergi kekedai es krim yang baru dibuka itu.

Sakura merasa heran.

Gaara yang berjalan didepannya sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Tidak seperti Gaara biasanya.

Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Sakura bingung.

Melihat tingkah tidak biasa sahabat kecilnya itu membuat Sakura penasaran.

Sedari tadi hanya diam dan mempelototi pohon yang berada tak jauh dari sebrang sekolah.

Memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Sakura mendekat mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara kau mendengarku?"

Tanya Sakura sekali lagi meminta perhatian dari pemuda berambut merah yang masih terdiam itu.

Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti.

Menghentikan langkahnya diujung koridor sekolah tepat menuju tempat parkir.

Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan hanya diam terpaku memandang Gaara.

"Sakura aku ada urusan mendadak.

Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu pulang".

Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara berlari menjauh.

Memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobil sport hitam itu cepat.

Seakan sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Dalam beberapa detik Gaara telah meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

Menghiraukan tatapan bingung Sakura yang terpantul didalam kaca spion mobilnya.

"Sakuraaaaaaa"

Teriak heboh seorang mahkluk kuning dari arah belakangnya.

Setengah berlari Naruto menghampiri tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Hosh hosh hosh... akuh mencarimuh tadih.. hah hah.."

Dengan terengah-rengah Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau meningalkanku dikelas tadi.

Tugas piketmu belum selesai dan kau malah sudah menghilang.

Dan membiarkan aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri."

Keluh Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Setelah menyelesaikan tugas piket dan sekarang ditambah lagi harus berlarian disepanjang koridor sekolah untuk mencarimu.

Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.

Aku khawatir padamu.

Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku.

Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tugas piket hari ini kan tanggung jawab kita bersama.

Sebagai permintaan maafmu kau harus meneraktirku ramen hari ini.

Dan sekarang kau ikut denganku.

Ayo Sakura."

Sakura hanya terbengong tak Menyangka Naruto bisa berbicara panjang lebar hanya dalam satu tarikan napas tak lupa disertai dengan deretan pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sakura hanya diam tak melawan.

Saat Naruto mulai menyeret dirinya mengikuti pemuda itu membawanya.

**Hinata pov**

Sekarang aku tengah berada didalam mobil Sasori menuju kerumahku yang berada diMansion Hyuuga.

Duduk tenang menikmati perjalanan dengan melihat pemandangan yang terlihat jelas disamping kaca jendela mobil.

Tidak biasanya Sasori membawa mobil padahal dulu dia paling anti bila harus mengendarai mobilnya.

Dia selalu pergi menggunakan motor sport putih yang dia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Katanya sih biar terlihat maco.

Aku memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Laki-laki.

Hanya saja entahlah. Apa maksud dibalik sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berganti kegemaran.

Mungin dia ingin pamer padaku. Dasar muka bayi.

Liat saja sekarang, Jok mobil berbahan kulit berkualitas tinggi yang tengah ku duduki ini terasa lembut sekali. Aku merasa sayang bila membuatnya jadi kotor begini karena rok ku yang kotor. Saat tadi terkena noda tanah saat duduk dibawah pohon tanpa menggunakan alas apapun.

Ditambah dilengkapi dengan aksesoris mobil yang mampu menonjolkan kesan mewah dan cool.

Aku jadi iri pada Sasori.

"Tidak usah khawatir Hinata-chan.

Tak masalah bila mobil baru ku ini jadi kotor karenamu."

Hah apa tadi yang dia bilang. Dasar tuh kan apa aku bilang dia hanya ingin pamer liat saja nanti aku akan membalasnya.. khu khu khu

"Hey jangan menampilkan raut wajah misterius seperti itu. Kau ini pasti sedang menyusun rencana jahat untuk ku kan?"

"Ti-tidak ja-jangan menuduhku sembarangan baka."

Gagapku muncul saking paniknya tak menyangka Sasori bisa tau.

Meskipun telah bersahabat lama tak mungkin kan dia bisa mengetahui isi kepalaku.

Sasori menyebalkan umpatku dalam hati.

"Kau ingin sesuatu Hinata-chan misalnya eskrim mungkin?

Tadi saat diperjalanan menuju sekolahmu tak sengaja aku melihat kedai eskrim yang ramai sekali pengunjungnya.

Sepertinya eskrimnya enak. Kau mau?"

Ting

Apa Eskrim katanya

Mendengar kata eskrim membuat Hinata bersemangat dan berubahlah bola mata kanan Hinata menjadi kuning dan memunculkan kepribadian _KiiroHinata_.

Tumben sekali dia mau berbaik hati.

Apa jangan-jangan...

Akh tidak.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu mungkin saja Sasori telah berubah tidak semenyebalkan dulu.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Jawabku pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hati aku mau sekali.

Aku tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke kedai eskrim yang tadi Sasori bilang.

"Aku tidak memaksa Nona Hyuuga.

Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah."

Jawab Sasori enteng dengan menampilkan seringai jahil dan raut geli melihatku yang langsung merenggut kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku mau"

Pada akhirnya aku mengalah. Sial liat mukanya yang sedang menahan tawa itu menggelikan dasar manusia boneka bodoh. Muncul kedutan kesal dikeningku.

"Tapi kau bayar sendiri yah Nona Hyuuga cengeng.

Aku tidak membawa uang banyak untuk meneraktirmu yang rakus itu..haha."

Gelak tawa Sasori pun meledak.

"Berhenti tertawa Sasori.

Lagi pula siapa yang meminta ditraktir olehmu aku bisa bayar sendiri."

"Benarkah?

Berarti sebagai ganti aku mengantarmu pulang.

Kau yang harus meneraktirku."

"Jangan seenaknya Sasoribayi."

Memalingkan wajahku kesamping dan lebih memilih memandangi jalanan kota Konoha yang padat oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Hinata"

Panggil Sasori pelan. Merubah raut mukanya menjadi serius.

"Mmmh"

Gumamku acuh masih belum memalingkan wajahku kepadanya.

"Aku kembali ke Konoha bukan tanpa alasan.

Aku kembali untukmu Hinata-chan.

Aku akan menepati janji ku padamu dulu."

Deg

Dan setelah mendengar itu berhasil membuatku mengalihkan semua aksistensi ku kepadanya.

**Hinata pov end**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Author udah update nih.**

**Chapter ini pendek banget yah #Kabur!**

**Gomen kalau lama soalnya otak Author lagi buntu akhir-akhir ini.**

**Author juga edit ulang tuh chapter 1-2nya.**

**Yah meskipun gak banyak berubah.**

**Cuman dikasih spasi sama titik doang..Hehe#ditimpuk-sandal-satu-RT**

**Saatnya balas review**

**Guest : Iyah nih dah lanjut.**

**Rikiu helen : Iya nih udah update gomen kalau lama.**

**Hontou ni arigatou by Lgaara.**


End file.
